France
France France is located in western Europe and was founded by Sarmango who ruled as an absolute dictator until his abdication to KadeTheDank who eventually relinquished authority to Florene on June 14th, 2018. Government France follows a monarchy with Florene as the Empress. This is followed by a council of advisers. Other National information National Anthem - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVboTNVVQjE History Until the current France was founded western Europe had been in utter disarray. France today is still covered in ruins of past attempts to make something of the land. France, although promising on paper, has had a shaky route to survival. Early Attempts at making France The first attempt to create France as a nation was done by 73beetle, who created Vichy France. This Vichy state was ruled from Marseille ( located in southern France) It didn't gain much traction and the leader left to found Austria after a short time. It is thought one of the main reasons for its failure is that they didn't own Paris. Founding Modern France has been created by Sarmango, the former mayor of Vatican City. Growing tired of failure after failure in the Papal State, like that of the proposed nation the "Holy Mediterranean Empire" or the proposed Silk Road project, Sarmango had long planned to abandon the Papal State. Debating to move to Chile or to Poland, an opportunity arose. Paris, which had previously been a small ruin owned by a German mayor, had become unclaimed. Seizing the moment Sarmango founded Paris. This was the first time in history that France had been a unified nation ruled from Paris. Development France, soon after founding, tried with some measure of success to create a world-power out of it. It worked well at first, gaining many towns both in France and in colonies. It even, when Germany collapsed, briefly became the premier power in Europe, absorbing many German towns. However, Sarmango went inactive, coming on only once a month or so, and France entered a long period of stagnation. Stagnation, "The Sleeping France" This led to the continual collapse of most French towns, eventually leaving Paris as the only town remaining. To compound the problems first Spain then Germany made a resurgence and quickly displaced any power France had in Europe, with France being split between a southern Spanish-controlled area and a northern German-controlled one. Although France still had some towns, they also became inactive and over time collapsed. Resurgence and War Sarmango was inactive, however he still popped on once in a while and managed to sometimes invite new towns into France, such as Royan. However The October War saw France completely inactive but also a major battle ground, with no active leader during the war the newly invited towns left. Royan was attacked twice and many other towns in France saw attacks, but lacking an active leader they either left France and joined either Spain or Germany, or else they completely packed up and left France. After the end of The October War a new power started gaining towns in France. Russia, which was a fairly new nation although already giant, started inviting towns all over Europe to join them, particularly ones in France. This gave another power a hold on the region besides the normal duo of Spain and Germany. Though Russian influence would wane, it will still invite towns from France and is a "Third Way", between either the inactive France or the powerful neighbors Spain and Germany. 1st French Revolution French Union vs France (With German Help) After a brief interlude following The October War and Russian control gaining in France, FrankUnderwod2, of Belgium created his own French nation, the French Union. Its goal was to reunite France, removing foreign powers from France, and compete with the totally inactive France as led by Sarmango. Frank was relatively successful, even moving from Belgium to Lyon and overseeing the collapse of the Spanish-controlled southern France while creating many new towns and colonies for France. Oddly, even though this was a competitor to France, the French Union restored prestige ti the region of France and quickly became a power to be reckoned with. French Union vs New France (With German Help) vs France Things got even more confusing when Socciety switched towns with KadeTheDank, also of Germany, and then Kade created New_France, with the exactly same goals as Frank's French Union had, reunite France, and overcome the inactive Sarmango. This created even more problems, as Kade and Frank fought each other and both wished to gain Paris, even though that was Sarmango's capital. Germany supported New France, which was its vassal while Spain was too busy elsewhere to care and Russia had lost most of its French towns to Frank. French Peace - France Reawakened With the urging of paperpikmin of Germany and others Sarmango came online to help sort the whole affair out. The three way civil war would end: Sarmango would keep control of Paris and of the nation of France, Frank would become chancellor under Sarmango and keep Lyon, disbanding the French Union and bringing all French Union towns into France, Kade would disband New_France and also become Chancellor under Sarmango. This reunited France, and although Sarmango remained inactive he would have the active Frank and Kade as effective leaders. Frank was able to end the war before any foreign intervention occurred against him, and Kade, the weakest of the 3 Frances, but with German support, stayed alive and became effective leader. Sarmango's Abdication Kade, now the only chancellor left in France, with German support, pushed for full control of France. Sarmango finally gave up, and turned over power to him. However what could have been a great to leader welcomed in with a huge euphoria or excitement by the French people, quickly ended when Kade turned out to be only slightly less inactive as Sarmango. Kade's Rule Kade, welcomed in with much promise and with many newly-active Frenchmen to support him, then became inactive. This was demoralizing for some Frenchmen, with some quiting forever. Although France never suffered the same collapse as it had prior to the 1st French Revolution, it still made the French Union days look glorious in comparison. France also lost some of its autonomy as it became a vassal of Germany, and most foreign affairs are conducted through Germany. France had a couple of players who devote themselves to France, such as M_Randford, Mustachegames, and others, but Kade does not share power with them, leaving some to quit the server and others to move out of France. 2nd French Revolution Starting In particular there is Mustachegames, he led Dunkerque-Royan, and asked to be chancellor of France, due to Kade's inactivity (Which Kade did not grant him). France is unofficially but almost practically led by Mustache, who is about the only active Frenchmen left. Kade also plunged France into The Great War on the side of the Axis, even though his reasoning is unknown. Mustache has called for a new French leader and supposedly Kade has been ignoring their calls for fair elections. Monafrance vs France Mustache felt betrayed by Kade and France, and joined Monaco, greatly expanding it. The remaining active Frenchmen came along with him while Kade continued inactively. The Empire of Monafrance quickly gained traction and in under a day had established a large new town called "Orleans" to the south of Paris. Monafrench Unification On the following day (July 14th, 2018, Bastille Day) France and Monafrance entered into discussions on unification and an agreement was reached resulting in the "Crowned Republic of Monafrance" maintaining Florene of Monaco as Empress in the new nation, albeit with much reduced power. Seranil's Rule This new France/Monafrance combination was very unstable, Florene was effective leader and held elections to determine his successor. The two running were seranil and Mustachegames. The election ended with 3 votes for seranil and 0 for Mustachegames. Accusations for improper voting occurred, as seranil was in charge of the vote. The capital was moved to Orleans and seranil retained chancellor; however the mayor of Orleans, Comrade_Ginger, ousted seranil because he thought seranil betrayed France with the 'rigged vote' (Whether of not it was rigged remains to be seen), rushing the voting time, and breaking French neutrality by supporting the creation of Vancouver. This brought an end to seranil's rule and ushered in another hurdle for France. Globalist-Florene France Monafrance renamed itself to France and has entered into a renaissance. Many of the old paths throughout Bordeaux and Paris have/are being replaced with much wider roads and Orleans has come to stand as an example of a wider general trend in Europe of "modernizing" the architecture away from the old wood and cobble builds of 2016/17 and into more architecturally detailed buildings. However, the population remains small and largely inactive, which is a problem awaiting to be overcome. After realizing that the population was low Florene and others in power started expanding France globally. France becoming globalist did not sit well with some and it would cause another French Revolution. 4th French Revolution The globalism of France upset Mustachegames and anti-globalists, on August 3rd they then formed the nation of Real_France in the town of Verdun and negotiations between France and Real_France stalled. Real_France was funded partially by Murmansk and it became a Murmansk vassal. On the first day of the Revolution a battle in Verdun happened with Mustache Fighting a bunch of Frenchman before the Japanese showed up who then Killed everybody on both sides. Also around this time KadeTheDank, who everyone thought was going to quit, came back online and also left France and stayed out of a nation. Towns France has core towns, which are geographically part of France, and it has colonies. Other towns that may be part of the empire are considered to be "accessory towns". Colonies are given the choice of self determination. Residents of the town are also only there voluntarily. However core towns may not fully leave France. Core Towns * New_Caledonia * Monaco Colonies * Dusk Historical Towns And Past Towns * Marsellies * Paris * Bordeaux * Dunkerque * Royan * Brest * Cherbourg * Caen * Pointe Noire (French Congo * French Polynesia * Montpeillar * Alfatra * Orlean * Vichy * Vannas * Lorraine * Lyon * Vila do Porto * Metz * Verdun * Tier * French antarctique * New_caledonia * Dusk Foreign Relation France treads carefully on the world stage. Not intervening in a conflict unless conflict is brought to it, France follows a policy of non-aggression and favors neutrality. The majority of allies it has it considers to be allies only against terrorism. WHO EVER THE HELL REMOVED SARMANGO'S STUFF HERE SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF THEMSELVES. ^Whoever said this should know that Sarmango's stuff was so outdated as it only listed relations with nations that no longer exist. ^^ if you are bad talk to me at Mustachegames French Discord https://discord.gg/NSKfk6J Category:Nations